Always One Step Behind
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: A mask... A MASK! We've been chasing a hoax the entire time! a wild goose chase is what this case is! Three months wasted only to go back to the begging! Wait till my boss hears about this... Bad thing is though, my boss is my wife! :R&R please!:


"Boss!" My attention turned to a dog that was coming out of a room down the hall. Me, Rouge, Omega, and some recruits where investigating a house that has some clues to a murder that had happened over three month ago. The dog had came up to me with some interesting things...

"A bottle of hair dye..." Rouge murmured pulling some rubber gloves on and taking the bottle into her own hands and started to inspect it.

"Some baggy, ratty, blood stained clothes." Omega computed, storing the information back into his data system.

"And a mask..." I could barely breath, a mask... It was a MASK the WHOLE DAMN TIME? I clenched my fists in anger and a menacing growl came from my throat. I was beyond pissed!

"W-we've been chasing a hoax this whole time?" Rouge gasped and put the hair dye with the clothes. I tipped a table over in anger and frustration.

"Three months! three god damn months! WASTED ON CHASING NOTHING BUT A COSTUME!" I yelled out, this case has been stressing me and everyone else out! Yeah, I'm furious!

"Shadow..." Rouge said and placed a hand on my shoulder, I swatted it away, I didn't need her comfort, I didn't need her pity.

"No, Rouge. We've spent to damn long on this! We've been set up, played. We're back to the beginning when we were _so_ close to the end!" I yelled at the bat, I couldn't stand this stress anymore! "If anyone needs me, I'm going home." I declared after a few minutes of silence. I unclenched my fists and stormed out of the house, anyone that looked at me or got in my way knew I **was not** to be messed with at this time. I was _seething_ on the inside.

The house was clean from anything! No hair, no skin cells, nothing! We couldn't find _anything_. I sighed as I climbed into my black convertible, I put my shades on and fixed my tie then I was off to go home and crawl back into bed with my wife, who, knowing her, was still in bed sleeping the day away. I couldn't began to fathom how close everything seemed to be, how close we were to solving the case! How close we were to catching the bastard that killed all those girls...

Stopping at a red light I banged my fist against the steering wheel in irritation, this couldn't be happening... _I_ was the boss in G.U.N. But _my boss_ would have my ass when she found out about this... Doesn't help that _my boss_ is _my wife_... Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'll be sleeping in our daughters room for a little while...

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the light turned green, the only way I got back to this world was the hocking cars from behind me. Shaking my head I sped off back to Down Town Metropolis, where I lived in a loft with my wife, Amy Rose Hedgehog, and my four year old daughter, Aaron Keen Hedgehog, and my fourteen year old son, Sam Reed Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>Moments later I stepped inside the loft and gently latching the door behind me, making sure not to wake Amy up. I carefully slipped my shoes off by the door and set them aside so my son and daughter could get through when they got home from school which I dropped them off at just two hours before.<p>

I walked down the hallway, slinging my blazer over my shoulder and pushed my bedroom door open, as expected, there was Amy sleeping. Only when I latched the bedroom door shut that Amy's ear twitched and her eyes slowly fluttered open. _'Please be in a good mood, please be in a good mood_' I chanted to myself, oh, who am I kidding? No one is a good mood when they first wake up in the mornings!

"Mmm... Sha-dow?" she asked as she sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. I gulped and little beads of sweat rolled down my brow.

"H-Hey, Hun. Have a good sleep?" I asked and put my blazer down on the edge of our king bed. Amy gave me a cute quizzical look, her bed head sticking out to the sides as her pink fur and green eyes popped out against the black and white satin sheets and pillow casings.

"Uhh... yeah, I guess-" she commented and stretched her back out, "-what time is it?"

"ten thirty two." I commented and removed my gold watch. Amy blinked.

"Ten thirty two- What the hell are you doing home so early? Aren't you supposed to be at the house looking for clues?" She demanded, oh boy, here we go.

"Well, yes-"

"So why aren't you?" she glared at me, I held my cool gaze and calm figure while she glared at me with her cold eyes and the cold shoulder. I fidgeted under it, I love her, but she's scary...

"It was a mask..." I said barely above a whisper and looked down at my black socks.

"_Excuse me_- A what?" She demanded, sitting on her knees, all her attention towards me, the sleepiness lifting from her form instantly.

"It was a hoax, Amy, A wild goose chase the whole time! We found a mask, hair dye and other clothes. We're back to the beginning!" I practically yelled at her. She lowered herself onto her bum sitting on her heels, folding her hands in her lap, and gave an indifferent look. She's thinking, she's pondering, she's observing. She's doing something, and I don't like it...

"A wild goose chase, huh?" she finally said, her gaze slowly falling. I nodded only once. "A scam, a prank, a costume!" She listed off, her fists clenched in anger as well. This was getting to her too as well. Finally she looked up at me. "This **_WILL NOT_** reach public ears, eyes, nose, grasps, or tastes. Got it?" She demanded and jumped up, standing just a few inches shorter then me. I nodded once and drew my arms around her small delicate frame.

She laid her small hands on my chest and looked up at me, all the anger and stress vanishing from her and me... Slowly I pecked her cheek, then kissed her lips. I drew back but she grabbed the back of my head and drew me in for another kiss, more fiery and passionate. A few moments later we broke apart, gasping and panting for air.

"God, I love you!" She said and jumped up on me, giving me her famous bone crushing hugs. I chuckled and embraced her back, stroking her bed head of messed up quills that really should reach to her lower back. She nuzzled the crook of my neck and I closed my eyes. This was one of the only things I give my life up for... She's worth it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: ... Shoot me and I can't continue any stories! I'M SORRY BUT I GET SO MANY GOOD IDEAS! DX R&R please! Flames are allowed. :3_**


End file.
